Twenty Five Years of Tears
by Synonymia
Summary: Trowa reflects upon the loss of someone dear to his heart.


A/N: Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing, and unfortunately, I don't think I ever will. (smiles at thought of a hostile takeover of some sort) Nope, won't work. Anywho, I'm taking a break from humor right now. (please don't hurt me, fans of "I'm a Gundam Wing addict. . . are you?") Anywho, this is just a little Trowa x Midii Une I did. There don't seem to be enough.   
  
Anyway, this is set in the future. Trowa and Midii met up some time ago, got married and had a kid. (wow, what a concept!) I think that might clear up any questions. I don't know if I'll do a prequel. . . hmm, that's an idea. . . anyway, on to the fic!  
  
  
Twenty Five Years of Tears  
  
"I love you Trowa. . . I always will. . . but, don't cry for me. . . we'll see each other. . . again. . . someday."  
  
  
She had only been gone a month, but to Trowa Barton it felt like an eternity without her. She was his wife, his lover, and his best friend, but now she was gone, and all he could remember was her brave voice uttering those last words.  
  
A warm wind blew through the trees, ruffling his hair, but Trowa didn't notice. He stood silently at his wife's grave, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands, remembering those last moments.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been driving home from work when a truck had slammed into her small red car. Trowa had just gotten home when someone from the hospital called. When he arrived at the emergency room, his nightmare was confirmed. They had done everything possible, but her injuries were fatal. His wife of three years was dying and there was nothing he could do, but sit back and watch.  
  
He had cautiously entered her room, expecting her to be asleep, and sat by her bed. He closed his eyes, and listened to the steady beeping of the EKG. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Trowa. . ."  
  
He looked up. If she was in the degree of pain that Trowa imagined her to be in, her face didn't show it. Instead, it radiated a mixture of love and sadness that he had never seen before. He smiled, "Hey Midii. . . I just got here. The doctors told me you're going to be okay."  
  
Midii smiled, "Don't lie to me Trowa Barton. . . it's not your forte." She looked around the room. "Is Layla here?"  
  
The smile dropped from his face as he shook his head. Trowa had dropped their two year old daughter off at a neighbor's house. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. . ."   
  
She took his hand. "No, that's okay. I don't want you to feel bad." Her crystal blue eyes welled up with tears. "And, I don't want you to cry for me."  
  
He smiled for her and brushed aside a loose strand of her blonde hair, and lied "I can't even remember the last time I cried."  
  
Midii smiled again. "I'll miss you Trowa. . ." Her EKG began beeping irregularly and he looked up in terror. She ignored it and continued, ". . . and I know you'll take good care of Layla."  
  
"Of course. She'll know that you loved her more than anything. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"I love you Trowa. . . I always will. . . but, don't cry for me. . . we'll see each other. . . again. . . someday." He felt her grip on his hand loosen as she closed her eyes, and the beeping of the EKG ceased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stared at the marble stone and sighed. He had lied to her that day. He didn't know why, but he had. Maybe he couldn't fully remember the last time he cried, but the memory was there. It was vague, but it was there.  
  
It had taken him a while to remember his past, more specifically, his childhood. All he knew was that he periodically had dreams about his parents and his sister. He had seen his parents die at the young age of three. Catherine validated this as a fact.  
  
Over time he became emotionally stagnant. Midii had worked on helping him express his emotions, helping him open up. Now Midii was dead, and what was the point? Why bother when you had no one to open up to?  
  
That was what surprised him about her last words. Why would she not want him to cry? It made no sense to him, but after days of pondering, he realized the answer. She didn't want to be responsible for causing him pain. She never did. She loved him too much to make him suffer.  
  
He wanted to cry for her. It was the only thing that made sense. Why was it so hard? What held him back?  
  
Trowa sat down in the soft green grass that grew around the marble tablet. "I brought you some sunflowers. I know how much they made you happy." He placed them in front of the stone and cleared his throat.  
  
"You should see Layla. She looks more like you every day. We're going to Disneyland tomorrow for her birthday. . . It'll be strange there without you."  
  
He leaned his head against the stone and looked up at the setting sun. "And. . . she misses you. We both do. She talks about you all the time." He couldn't go any further.  
  
Trowa closed his eyes and remained silent as he leaned against the smooth marble. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Midii. I miss you. I need you so much it hurts. I can't take it . . . I need you here with me." A solitary tear slid down his cheek and landed in the grass. Another followed, and he wiped it away. "I'm sorry Midii. . . I can't help it. I love you too much."   
  
He opened his green eyes and stared at a horizon blurred by tears. Shakily, he stood up and took a ragged breath of air. He stared at the stone, feeling 25 years worth of tears slide down his face.  
  
A warm breeze blew towards Trowa, drying a few stray tears. He looked up at the emerging stars and knew she was watching him. Trowa smiled for her, just as he had when he last saw her. "I love you Midii."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hmmm. . . I don't know what to think of this. I converted it from another story I wrote a little while ago. It seemed to fit either Duo or Trowa, and since I just did a Duo songfic, I thought, why not? Anywho, I wanted to post this before I post part three of my series (whenever that will be) Well, what do ya think? If you read it this far, writing a review shouldn't be a problem. So, review away, and ciao! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
